Empty Apartment
by Zombiekittie
Summary: After a heated argument, Yugi storms out of the game shop. After three and a half long years their paths finally cross again. YxYY


A christmas fic in ... March? What? Loosely inspiered by the song empty apartment by Yellowcard. I highly recommend that song. Anyway, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, I wish I did though D:

* * *

It was years after that fight, years after Yugi walked out on his darker half. Christmas was only days away and Yugi was finishing up some last minute shopping. The snow was gently falling as the city hurried home to their loved ones. Every one except Yugi. He was doing well, he had a small but quaint apartment outside the city, a nice, well-paying job. Everything a normal man could have asked for. Everything except love.

Yugi had given that up years ago after a heated argument with Yami. They two of them never fought, at least not like that. There were little harmless quarrels here and there, but those little fights were immediately followed by laughing and a night of romance. It kept their relationship intact, at least that's what Yugi thought. Then one night, Yami turned on him.

_

* * *

_

_"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked as he look up sleepily at his lover. The two of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Yugi had started to drift into sleep and curled up next to Yami, his head laying on his chest. _

_"Hmm? Nothings' wrong aibou. Why do you ask?" _

_"You just seem really tense, why don't you relax and lay down with me?" Yugi pleaded. _

_"Why?" Yami asked coldly._

_"Because I love you? Duh, you know that"_

_"Yeah? Well I'm not so sure about that anymore?"_

_"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, worry written all over his face._

_"You know what I mean, Yugi." Yami spat, "I found that letter in your drawer."_

_"WHAT? Why the hell were you going through my stuff?" Yugi questioned, looking at his Yami with distrust in his eyes. _

_"So it's true." Yami smirked a sarcastic smirk. "I knew in due time you'd get bored of me."_

_"Yami, you don't understand, it's not like that."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_They continued screaming, eventually the argument wasn't even about the letter Yami had found, it just turned into a match of insults. Well, Yami insulting Yugi. Eventually, he had enough, he grabbed a few necessary items, including the letter Yami had found, and stormed out, not looking back._

_"You know, we see each other everyday. I'm sure you're interested in someone else, but, I've never felt more complete then when I am spending time with you. You make me smile, you make me laugh. I really hope we can build something, however, I understand if you don't feel the same. It's sure it's weird for you reading this, not to mention i think I'm rambling now. _

_- Yugi"_

_Whoever that letter was to, it didn't matter, Yugi angrily tore it to shreds outside the game shop. _

* * *

Yugi shuttered as he remembered that night. There were so many times he wanted to go back to Yami, but he was sure that his feelings towards him had changed. There was no use in causing a new argument, new drama.

_'Maybe he's happy without me..."_ Yugi thought as he paid for the gift and headed home, to his empty apartment.

It'd been almost four years since they fought. Each year Yugi would still go out and buy a gift for Yami. "Just in case." He told himself each time. He never expected to see Yami again, not intentionally anyway. The two of them were so close, it felt weird not having something to give him, even if he'd never receive it.

* * *

He stood outside the apartment complex contemplating how to tell his light his feelings. It had been almost four years since they fought, Yami's feeling hadn't changed. Every year he bought his aibou a gift, even if he'd never receive it.

"Maybe he's happy without me..." Yami sighed to himself as he debated going back to the car.

Yami hadn't heard the footsteps behind him as he was lost in thought. "I could never be happy without you." A voice said behind him.

Startled, Yami spun around, crimson eyes met amethyst. "Yugi... What are you doing?"

Yugi looked at Yami quizzically. "I live here...? Umm, Do you want to come inside?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah, sure." Yami stumbled over his words, this was going nothing like he had planned. Yami followed Yugi up to the final floor and watched as he unlocked the door. The living room consisted of a Brown plush couch, a wooded coffee table, a small entertainment center with a TV, and small wooden side table. "Have a seat Yami." Yugi gestured to the couch. "I'll be there in a second." He said and walked into the kitchen to set his things down. Shortly, Yugi joined Yami on the couch.

"Before you say anything, Yugi, I want to apologise. I lost my temper that night and-"

"Yami, you don't have to apologize, I understand, and I forgave you a long time ago." Yugi replied with a saddened smile.

"Then why didn't you come home?"

"I.... I was afraid your feeling towards me had changed. I thought it would be best to move on, if that's what you wanted to do." Yugi said with tears threatening to fall. It was as if he was 18 all over again.

"Did you move on?" Yami asked, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Does it look like I've moved on? I come home, to the empty apartment, every night to an empty bed, a cold window and my memories. I've dont nothing these past three and a half years but miss you. I still buy you a christmas present every year, how pathetic is that?" Yugi was shaking as he held his face in his hands.

Yami placed his arm around Yugi's shoulder and pulled him close. "It's not pathetic, I do it too." He tried his hardest to hold back the tears, with no avail.

Yugi looked at Yami with a tear stained face. Yami, not able to control himself any longer pulled Yugi into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I never meant for things to get out of hand."

"That letter was written for you, long before we even started dating."

Yami looked at his light with shock. He had made a terrible mistake. "I should have listened to you, I'm such an idiot"

"Yami, I understand the concern you had, I don't blame you. Honestly, I probably would have over reacted too." Yugi said trying to console him.

"I want you back, Yugi. You have no idea how shitty I've felt. I just, I always though you'd come back. I took everything for granted and I'm sorry. I just want to be with you again, I've missed you so much."

Tears threatened to fall once again. Yami placed his thumb and index fingers on Yugi's chin and tilted his head upwards so their lips met. It was something the two of them had longed for for almost four long years.

Breaking away from their kiss, Yugi stood up and went to the kitchen to grab the gift he had bought just that night. "It's nothing much," Yugi said as he walked back his darker half. "but, here." A sheepish smile presented itself on Yugi's lips as Yami proceeded to open the gift.

Inside the box was skeleton key with a beautiful silver chain, under the key, was a letter.

_"You know, we hardly ever see each other. I'm sure you're interested in someone else, but, I've never felt more complete then when I am spending time with you. You make me smile, you make me laugh. I really hope we can re-build the something we lost, however, I understand if you don't feel the same. It's sure it's weird for you reading this, not to mention I think I'm rambling now. _

_- Yugi"_

Yami smiled at the letter, know it was meant solely for him. Standing up he embraced Yugi in a hug.

The two of them spent the entire night in laughter, and romance.

* * *

Well? I'm decently satisfied with it. I couldn't think of something Yugi would give to Yami other then something Duel Monsters related, so he gave him the key to his heart :p Corny I know. But yeah, one shot. I can't believe I finished it so quickly :D

Read and Review!


End file.
